


An Interlude

by iamfitzwilliamdarcy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Cor and Corin and Aravis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfitzwilliamdarcy/pseuds/iamfitzwilliamdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kings and Queens of Narnia are all together again on Edmund's birthday. Set shortly after The Horse and His Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> another (very, very late) birthday gift this time to tumblr user co-redemptrix who is another wonderful person y'all should check out. 
> 
> also my one problem writing golden age fics are that in the books they talk in a courtly variety, and I don’t like writing that so we can just pretend this is a translation of sorts lol 
> 
> (I meant to include more Susan and Lucy here oops D:)

“Well don’t look so put out, Ed.” Peter’s voice suddenly next to him startled Edmund out of his sulk. “It’s _your_ birthday after all.” 

“And a wild one at that,” Edmund said. “Susan _promised_.” 

“I do believe it was Lucy who promised to _try_ to keep Susan in check,” Peter said. “And anyway,” he added, nudging Edmund with his elbow, “I don’t know what you were expecting. When have Narnian parties ever been anything less than this?”

Edmund didn’t answer, so Peter carried on. “ _And_ we’re hosting the Archenland princes, and this is the first time we’ve all been together to celebrate anything since that nasty business in Calormen and with the Giants.”

Edmund wasn’t listening, though he looked amused, and Peter lapsed into silence, following his gaze to where a rather flustered Prince Cor danced clumsily with an impatient Lady Aravis. Lucy stood nearby, calling out help and trying not to laugh, while Susan was occupied with Corin.

“You’re right,” Edmund said suddenly. Peter glanced over to see him smiling.  “I shouldn’t have expected anything else.”

 “So you _were_ listening,” Peter said. Then, "It's good to be home." 

“Yes,”  Edmund said. “And even better to be among so many friends.”

“Are you starting to get sentimental on me, Brother?” Peter asked with a laugh. “That’s a day I never thought I’d see.”

Edmund opened his mouth, a biting retort surely on his tongue, when Lucy swept in, face flushed from dancing, and interrupted. “Edmund!” she admonished, tugging on his arm. “Where have you been? You’ll make Susan think you don’t like your party. Come on, dance with me.”

Edmund shot Peter a helpless look as he let Lucy whisk him away. Peter shook his head, laughing, and followed to step in on Susan’s dance with Corin. 

His little brother was 25, his little sisters were enjoying themselves at Edmund’s expense, and they were all together, home again. It was certainly worth celebrating.


End file.
